The present invention is directed to fire extinguishing technology. More particularly, the present invention is directed to fire extinguishing devices and methods that rely upon electromagnetic waves for fire suppression. Even more particularly, the present invention is directed to electronic fire suppression devices and methods that rely on patterns and durations of electromagnetic wave frequencies that are proven to suppress fires of all types.
Currently all available portable and non-portable fire extinguishers and fire suppression systems, as well as, fire trucks, boats, and aircraft use water and/or some type of chemicals (liquid, powder, foam, gas, etc.)—either separately or in combination—via an available delivery method to smother a fire with these materials with the intent to suppress or terminate the fire. All these methods require a relatively large (depending on the size of the fire) quantity of these external materials, which are often expensive to purchase and/or transport. In addition, some suppression materials only work on certain types of fires and/or create considerable additional damage when used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fire extinguisher device and/or method that is capable of suppressing fires of all types without the need to purchase or transport large quantities of suppression materials. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.